Training future scientists to address the challenges presented by complex at Superfund waste sites requires a multi-disciplinary educational environment with exposure to biomedical sciences, engineering and remediation technologies. The Training Core has emphasized the importance of this multi-disciplinary approach by encouraging trainees to take courses in areas outside their respective disciplines and to work on research projects that cut across disciplinary boundaries. We have proposed to continue this emphasis in this renewal application, and to add an additional post-doctoral trainee slot to further ensure cross-discipline to ensure that our graduates are well prepared to meet the challenges poised in hazardous waste clean-up.